


Семь мгновений Леи

by Daisjo



Series: Челлендж "7 дней" [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Out of Character, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована, папонтенок находит папу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Работа написана на одноименный челлендж - семь драбблов по ключевым словам, выкладываемых в течение недели.Драбблы сюжетно связаны между собой.
Series: Челлендж "7 дней" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

День 1. Ключ "Шарф"

Заказ был тухлым. Согласиться на него мог только наемник, откровенно нуждающийся в деньгах. Хатт, да это даже не был контракт на убийство! Но когда тебе шестнадцать, а в активе побывало всего с полдесятка заказов средней степени паршивости (и очень средней степени оплаченности!), не будешь привередничать. Согласишься и на расследование невнятной истории с детективным уклоном.  
Тем более что задачка оказалась интересной. Если бы Боба сам не вырос в закрытом медицинском учреждении, хатта с два бы он что нашел. На Полис-Масса поработали пусть и второпях, но качественно: все источники данных были подчищены, очевидцы просто ничего не помнили. Но годы, проведенные на Камино, помогли: Боба неплохо знал, где в учреждениях такого класса могут храниться резервные копии.  
Вот только если бы он знал, на кого, собственно, работает! Не пришлось бы теперь стоять навытяжку перед сомнительной известности фигурой в черном доспехе и изображать из себя закоренелого имперца в пятом поколении.  
\- Докладывайте, Фетт, - произнес Вейдер.  
Боба чуть дернул щекой под шлемом и начал говорить. Случай с первого взгляда казался насквозь обычным. Прилетела женщина на последнем сроке беременности, родила двойню, потом умерла. Это во Внутреннем Кольце смертность от родов, говорят, нулевая, а там, где Боба провел последние годы, такое случалось нередко. Но если приглядеться, возникала совсем другая картина. Дети родились здоровыми, у матери никаких осложнений не возникло. При этом она скончалась в течение часа, имея из повреждений только послеоперационные швы. Отдельно Боба отметил, что в тот же день в медцентре находились два джедая, возглавлявшие розыскной список врагов Империи. Для того чтобы добыть этот факт, Бобе пришлось почти полдня расспрашивать дроида-уборщика, достаточно старого, чтобы развить собственную личность, и достаточно скрытного, чтобы ее не афишировать. Эта перержавевшая железка еще и бейсика не знала! Боба думал тогда, что выпиликает себе все мозги. Но информация того стоила. С его точки зрения, если здоровая женщина умирает в присутствии пары джедаев, подозревать врачебную ошибку или самоубийство на почве несчастной любви смысла нет.  
\- Кроме джедаев, на астероиде находился сенатор Органа, - продолжил Боба, стараясь не обращать внимания на еле заметно потрескивающие и прогибающиеся стены каюты. Он, в конце концов, воин и мандалорец! И если кто-то из одаренных – хотя джедаем Вейдер явно не был – не в состоянии держать себя в руках, это не повод дрожать и замолкать. – Через четыре дня после смерти сенатора Наберрие семья Органа торжественно объявила о рождении наследницы, Леи. Учитывая, что в придворной среде Альдераана еще со времен свадьбы Бэйла Органы и Брехи Антиллес ходила информация об их генетической несовместимости, можно предположить…  
На этих словах нечто, заставляющее подрагивать стены каюты, надавило на Бобу, заставляя замереть, застыть, словно все сочленения брони разом залили свинцом. Дернувшаяся было к поясу рука преодолела пару сантиметров, да так и остановилась.  
\- Где? – коротко спросил Лорд Вейдер.  
\- У меня на корабле, - быстро ответил Боба. Спрашивать, что заказчик имеет в виду, явно не стоило. Лорд Вейдер, говорят, неплохо владеет этой душительной техникой одаренных. А достаточного пространства, чтобы вырваться из хватки по отцовскому способу, на ракетном ранце, в каюте не было.  
\- Почему? – давление ослабло. Заказчик, похоже, был удивлен.  
\- Тренировался, - мрачно ответил Боба. Ну не говорить же, что, если джедаи позволили Органе забрать девчонку, значит, им это зачем-то надо! И не объяснять, что решился на сложную и рискованную операцию исключительно из желания сделать гадость. Такое мальчишество его репутации на пользу не пойдет.  
Давление пропало полностью. Двери каюты резко распахнулись, и Вейдер быстрым шагом направился наружу. Бобе ничего не оставалось, кроме как пристроиться в кильватер. Похоже, на корабль придется-таки пустить постороннего. Боба этого, конечно, не любил, но не предлагать же заказчику подождать в каюте. Явно ведь не оценит.  
На борту «Раба» ничего не изменилось. Боба прошел к резервной каюте и отодвинул наспех приделанный засов.  
\- И где? – спросил Вейдер, изучая пустую постель.  
\- Момент, - пробормотал Боба, ныряя под койку. Облегченно выдохнув про себя, вылез обратно, держа на руках пыльный полосатый сверток. Тот дернулся пару раз, чихнул и звонко произнес:  
\- Это незяконно!  
\- Что именно? – спросил Вейдер, коротким движением перехватив сверток. Оттуда, встряхнувшись, высунулась детская голова с растрепанными косичками и, поморгав, уставилась на главнокомандующего.  
\- Похисение, - ответила девочка. Подумала и добавила: - Меня.  
\- Незаконно, - согласился Вейдер. – Но иногда очень нужно.  
\- Как же ты, малявка, с койки-то сползла, я ж тебя так качественно запеленал, - пробормотал Боба, отгоняя смутные подозрения о том, что этот заказ был для Вейдера чем-то очень личным.  
\- Я укатилась, - задрала носик девочка.  
\- Да, Фетт, ты зачем ее так замотал? – повернулся к нему Вейдер.  
\- Шустрая, - лаконично ответил Боба. Потом подумал, что у заказчика вряд ли есть опыт общения с детьми, и пояснил: - Лазила в рубку нажимать кнопочки. Перенастраивала освежитель на водяной режим. Забралась в шлюз и чуть не выбросилась из него посреди гиперпрыжка. Заминировала гипердвигатель запчастями от системы наведения и моими запасными штанами. Активировала силовое поле клетки для джедаев в режиме головидения на канале «Научное обозрение».  
Про себя Боба добавил, что о возможности последнего он даже не подозревал. А ведь энергетические стенки клетки, как выяснилось, неплохо заменяли высококачественный экран.  
\- А в шарф-то почему? – с интересом спросил Вейдер.  
\- Так дите ж совсем, - неохотно ответил Боба. – Куда ее в веревки. Наручники ей разве что на шею по размеру будут, а в клетку сажать… разберет еще на запчасти прямо изнутри.  
На самом деле шарф был единственной мягкой заменой энергетической веревке, которую он нашел на корабле. Это длинное и невнятно-полосатое нечто из пушистой пряжи Боба вязал еще ребенком, когда отец велел ему вырабатывать терпение и концентрацию. Задача оказалась трудной. Неровные края и кривоватые петли показывали все тяготы поиска концентрации для маленького Бобы, а размер, больше подходящий для хатта-дистрофика, намекал на то, что развивать нужные качества пришлось не один год. Собственно, Боба закончил его всего за пару дней до сражения на Джеонозисе, и отец так и не успел убрать эту пародию на рукоделие куда-нибудь подальше.  
\- Похисять незяконно, - вставила девочка. – А сбегать – зяконно. А вы – Лолд Вейдел.  
\- Да, - согласился тот.  
\- Я так понимаю, милорд, девочку вы забираете, - Боба подумал, что он скорее наймется в наложницы к татуинским хаттам, чем еще раз перевыполнит заказ. Впрочем, сейчас это оказалось скорее на пользу. Кто знает, как бы отреагировал главнокомандующий, если бы Боба ответил, что девчонка на Альдераане?  
\- Забираю, - подтвердил Вейдер. – Я тебе, Лея, обязательно объясню, почему именно в этом случае похищение было законно и совершенно необходимо. Фетт, надо полагать, местонахождение второго ребенка вам неизвестно.  
\- Его забрал один из джедаев, - кивнул Боба. – Следов пока не нашел.  
Вообще-то, он и не начинал искать, решив для начала сдать отчет нанимателю и разобраться с девчонкой. Но шанс обнаружить в галактике трехлетнего мальчишку, у которого известно только имя… Бобе и так невероятно повезло, что появление наследницы Альдераана сопровождалось небольшим скандалом при дворе и потому попало в прессу.  
\- Значит, контракт продляется, - Вейдер поудобнее перехватил сверток с девчонкой. – Всё, что обещано, вам выплатят в течение часа. Найдете мальчика и доставите мне живым и невредимым – получите столько же.  
Уже стоя в дверях каюты, он снова повернулся к Бобе.  
\- Если для поисков понадобится что-либо еще, дайте знать.  
Боба загнал поглубже мысль о том, что опять вляпался в какую-то мутную историю, и ответил:  
\- Да, милорд. Шарф отдайте.


	2. Chapter 2

День 2. Ключ "иллюзии".

В жизни Вейдера было много непредвиденных ситуаций. Из большинства он выбирался с блеском, из некоторых – с трудом, а части сам был причиной. Но вот сказку на ночь у него еще не просили.

\- Рассказать, значит, - произнес он.

\- Дя, - кивнула Лея. – Папа, ласскази!

Люк промолчал, только устроился поудобнее на левом колене. Фетт привез его совсем недавно, и сын еще не обвыкся на корабле, шарахаясь от незнакомых людей в форме и цепляясь за Вейдера. Хорошо хоть в рассказ о своей настоящей семье поверил сразу, в отличие от Леи. Той пришлось сначала показать результаты генетического анализа и прочитать вслух собранные Феттом материалы. Зато после этого Лея согласилась: в данном конкретном случае ее похищение было, конечно, незаконно, но оправданно.

\- И про что же вам рассказать? – уточнил Вейдер.

\- Пло лолдов ситхов! – уверенно ответила Лея.

«Н-да, - Вейдер мысленно вычеркнул из списка возможных сюжетов смутный образ татуинского фольклора. – Зря я ей тогда доказывал, что нынешний политический строй имеет длинную историю и глубокие культурные традиции».

\- Ага, - согласился Люк, прижавшись щекой к броне. Ему, кажется, до сказки и дела не было, он наслаждался самим процессом сидения на папе.

\- Про Лордов ситхов, - задумчиво повторил Вейдер.

Нет, биографии владык древности он помнил: заглядывал в архивы после незабвенной миссии на Коррибане, да и Сидиус заботился об образовании аппрентиса. Просто у каждого Лорда находилось что-то, делающее его совершенно неподходящим героем для детских сказок.

«Рассказать им про Ревана? Мол, жил-был ситх, и было у него шило в заднице. Так невеселый конец у сказки, расплачутся еще. Да и последствия… Подойдет ко мне Лея завтра и скажет: «Папа, а полетели искать Звездную Кузницу!». Или рассказать им про Рагноса? Нет, еще примут как руководство к действию и подерутся. Чтобы пришел Лорд и нарисовал им такие же замечательные каляки. Сион и Нихилус – это вообще персонажи для страшилок о пользе здорового образа жизни, Вишейт слишком тесно связан с Реваном…»

\- Папа завис? – тихонько спросил Люк, ткнув Лею в бок.

\- Завис, - авторитетно подтвердила та. – Надо пелезаглузить. Назать кнопочку.

\- А не побьет? – Люк покосился на контрольную панель доспеха. – Дядя меня по попе слёпал, если я сто-то не то назимал…

\- Отставить перезагрузку, - опомнился Вейдер. – Папа просто вспоминает сказку. Подождите немного.

«Или выбрать кого-нибудь из Изгнанников? Нет, я знаю, что потом будет: «Папа, а Коллибан – это где? А давай туда полетим!». Так, какие там еще Лорды интересные были… Надо будет потом посоветоваться с мастером».

В памяти мгновенно всплыло «ты слышал когда-нибудь историю о Дарте Плэгиусе Мудром?».

«Нет, нет и нет! Это я расскажу, когда у меня спросят, откуда берутся дети! – Вейдер еще раз прошелся по всем Лордам, которых мог вспомнить. – О, кажется, должно подойти. В конце концов, если дети будут играть в воображаемый флот, от этого не будет никакого вреда. Повторить технику плотных иллюзий они не смогут, не хватит знаний и концентрации, да и забыта она уже много веков. А даже если и воспроизведут случайно, Империи от этого только польза будет».

\- Ну, слушайте, - Вейдер приобнял встрепенувшихся детей. – Жил-был мальчик, и звали его Нага Садоу…


	3. Chapter 3

День 3. Ключ "слово".

Заунывный мяв в коридоре – это еще не сирена, не шум выстрелов и не детский крик. Уровень тревожности недостаточен, чтобы бежать с бластером наперевес. Но проверить его источник, как считал КС-25-1833, он же Граната, сержант 501-го легиона, стоит. В конце концов, сегодня именно его вахта по присмотру за неугомонными детьми неугомонного генерала.

В коридоре ожидаемо обнаружились оба близнеца и фелинкс Контра из службы обеспечения. Последнего нежно прижали и ерошили.

\- Мя-а-а, - со смесью страдания и флегматизма произнес Контра, посмотрев на Гранату.

\- Дети, не мучайте фелинкса, - строго сказал тот.

\- Мы не мучаем, - возразила Лея. – Мы гладим.

\- А он думает, что наоборот.

\- Неплавильная кися, - кивнул Люк. – Олёт.

Обиды или осуждения в его голосе не было, только, как это любит говорить главврач из флагманского лазарета, «констатация факта».

«Сейчас он скажет, что кися сломалась и ее надо починить», - весело прозвучало в наушнике шлема. Остальные братья из отряда оставались на дальних подступах к охраняемым объектам, но внутренней связью пользовались вовсю.

\- Ему не нравится то, что вы с ним делаете, - кивнул Граната.

\- Но киси любят, когда их гладят! – Лея покрепче прижала Контру к полу, чтоб не убежал. – Мне папа сказал!

«Да, это аргумент», - согласились в наушниках.

\- А может, вы его не гладили, а тискали? – уточнил Граната. – Дергали за хвост, совали пальцы в уши?

Ответом ему было дружное «неть!» и два возмущенных взгляда.

\- Тогда покажите, как именно вы Контру гладили, - предложил Граната. – Может быть, так станет понятнее, почему он против.

\- Мя-а-а-а, - неодобрительно произнес Контра.

\- Дя, - кивнула Лея. – Пловедем этот… экспелимент. Люк, давай.

Мальчик взял фелинкса под передние лапы и прижал к груди. Девочка проделала ту же процедуру с задней половиной Контры. Придерживая многострадального рядового службы обеспечения на весу, они действительно начали гладить его: Люк по голове, Лея – по противоположной части.

\- Мя-а-а-а-а, - выразил свое отношение к подобному техобслуживанию Контра.

\- Олёт, - вздохнул Люк. – Мозет, кися плосто хочет поолать?

\- Ему не нравится, что попа выше головы, а всё остальное на весу, - объяснил Граната.

\- Это лавноплавие! – гордо ответила Лея.

\- Равноправие чего? – озадаченно переспросил Граната. – Попы и головы?

\- Дя!

«И демократические свободы личности!» – радостно подсказали по внутришлемной связи.

Лея сочувственно погладила Контру по хвосту.

\- Импелская кися. Тота… тали…

\- Тоталитарная? – подсказал Граната, тихо завидуя братьям на дальних подступах. Они, не контактируя непосредственно с объектом охраны, могли спокойно ржать.

\- Дя! – кивнула Лея. – Импелская тоталиталная кися. Не любит демоклатию и лавноплавие. Ничего. Мы ее пелевоспитаем!

\- Не надо перевоспитывать, - поспешно вставил Граната. – Контра – рядовой военного флота, ему присяга не позволяет демократию ценить.

\- Дя, - согласилась с таким аргументом Лея. – Ничего. Папа говолил, тут еще есть киси. Для комфолта и отдыха. Следи них обязательно будет демоклатическая кися!

И, подумав, добавила:

\- А если нет, мы пловедем наглядную аги… аце… атягацию!

\- Какая ты, Лея, умная, - восхищенно ответил Люк. – Сколько умных слов знаесь! У нас такими дазе дядя не лугался.


	4. Chapter 4

День 4. Ключ "Сюрприз"

Любое внимание Империи – это не к добру. Даже простое упоминание твоей планеты в новостях может дорого стоить, а уж появление хмурого офицера из курьерской службы… Шанс того, что в доставленном пакете с несколькими печатями будет что-то полезное и приятное, стремился к нулю. Особенно – для вице-короля Альдераана, известного своими оппозиционными взглядами.

Посылку проверяла вся служба безопасности дворца, но ничего предосудительного не нашла. Теперь Бэйл вертел в руках стандартный голодиск и гадал, кто именно мог связаться с ним таким неожиданным способом.

«Есть же правительственный канал связи, позволяющий передавать речь и изображение почти без задержек едва ли не с противоположного конца Галактики. Кто-либо из имперских чиновников воспользовался бы им. Есть курьерская служба Альдераана и частная сеть мелких торговцев, они привезли бы сообщение от единомышленников или джедаев. Есть, в конце концов, голонет!»

Размышления ничего не дали, и Бэйл, решив не тратить впустую время, активировал голопроектор диска. Появившееся голубоватое сияние заставило его болезненно выдохнуть, удерживая рвущееся наружу ругательство. Над столом загорелась голограмма его пропавшей месяц назад дочери, Леи.

«Ну да, конечно. Странно, что так поздно. Видимо, имперцы желали дать понять, что поиски бесполезны…»

Приготовившись выслушивать политические требования и шантаж, Бэйл едва не пропустил начало речи.

\- Здластвуй, папа! – заговорила голографическая Лея. – У меня всё очень-очень холосо!

Бодрый и веселый голос дочери откровенно диссонировал с предположениями Бэйла. Да и на фигурке Леи не было никаких следов грубого обращения. Разве что косички заплетены криво.

\- Меня немнозко похитили, но это ничего, - продолжала Лея. – Мне потом всё объяснили! Пледставляесь, у меня сначала был длугой папа, а потом меня у него уклали и пеледали тебе! А он меня долго искал и насёл! И тозе похитил.

Бэйл до боли сжал пальцы на подлокотниках кресла. Как, ну как Вейдер мог прознать?! На Полис-Масса не осталось никаких следов, магистры лично стерли все данные! Он сам проработал несколько слоев слухов и сплетен, объясняющих появление Леи на Альдераане, прописал ей безупречную родословную, подделал генетические образцы семьи, из которой девочку якобы тайно удочерили, выдав за родную! Любой следователь, хоть немного разбирающийся в дворцовой жизни – а иного не направили бы на это дело! – запутался бы в слоях легенды и принял бы один из них за правду…

\- Так сто мой пелвый папа – Лолд Вейдел, - говорила голографическая Лея. – И он совсем не такой плохой, как ты думаесь! Клоны и офицелы его любят и увазают, а есё он здолово лазбилает длоидов и давал нам поназимать кнопочки в саттле!

«Ну да, нетрудно понравиться ребенку, даже такому умному и развитому, как Лея. Всего-то и нужно подарить пару игрушек и провести в место, куда детям лазить нельзя… стоп, - Бэйл опомнился, - почему она сказала «нам»?

\- А есё у меня есть блатик! – Лея, казалось бы, услышала вопрос. – Сяс, я его пливеду!

Голограмма дернулась, пропала на полсекунды, а потом втащила за рукав озадаченного мальчишку с растрепанными волосами.

\- Вот! Это Люк, он мой блатик! – торжествующе заявила Лея и отпустила брата. Тот мгновенно исчез из поля зрения. – Его тозе похитили и сплятали, но папа насёл!

«Хаттов Кеноби, как он мог допустить такое? Ведь клялся, что сохранит, убережет, лично присматривать будет! Если только не…»

Бэйл вспомнил, как, обнаружив исчезновение дочери, первым делом передал весть магистру Кеноби, и со стоном закрыл лицо руками.

\- И тепель мы вместе, и нам очень-очень холосо, - продолжила Лея. – Сколо мы плилетим к тебе на день лоздения. Я хотела сделать сюлплиз и плилететь без пледуплездения, но папа сказал, сто надо обязательно сделать это… пледвалительное уведомляние, вот.

Бэйл нервно усмехнулся. Впервые за всю жизнь он испытывал к Вейдеру нечто, подозрительно смахивающее на признательность.

\- Но мы обязательно плилетим и подалим тебе подалок! – заверила его Лея. – Мы с Люком его сами делали. Но я тебе не сказу, какой, стобы хотя бы так был сюлплиз. Только вы с Лолдом Вейделом, позалуйста, не ссольтесь, когда мы плилетим. А то я есё плохо знаю дипломатию и не смогу вас помилить. Вот когда ты мне лассказесь, как это плавильно делать, тогда мозете ссолиться. И не бойся, папочка, я тебя всё лавно очень-очень люблю и буду у тебя гостить вместе с Люком! Пока, папа, мы сколо плибудем!

Голограмма погасла. Бэйл запрокинул голову на спинку кресла и некоторое время сидел, не шевелясь. Он слабо представлял себе, как именно ужас всей Галактики может позволить своей дочери любить еще кого-то. Но, кажется, ему это скоро разъяснят.


	5. Chapter 5

День 5. Ключ "медиа".

На экране было много людей. Они все оделись по-дурацки: много-много блестящих тряпок. В таких два шага не пройдешь – грохнешься. А если не грохнешься, то за камень зацепишься. И блестючки так светятся, что любой тускен издалека разглядит. Даже если бинокль забудет.

\- Смотли, это Импелатол! – сказала Лея и ткнула пальцем в человека на экране. Люк присмотрелся. Ну, император хотя бы удобно оделся. Тоже, конечно, по-дурацки, кто же носит черное, но без блестючек.

\- А это? – Люк повел рукой, указав на непонятных людей.

\- Это плидволные, - пояснила Лея. – Видись, какие налядные.

\- А-а-а, - протянул Люк. Он считал, что это не нарядно, а неудобно и глупо. Но спорить не стал. Сестренка ведь очень умная и в том, что бывает во дворцах, разбирается. 

– А зачем они такие?

\- Стобы показывать, сто их лодные планеты богатые, - сказала Лея.

\- Похвастаться, - кивнул Люк. Это он понимал, на Татуине так тоже делали. – Смотли, папа!

На экране появилась высокая черная фигура и прошла по комнате. Перед ней все расступались. Папа дошел до трона и встал за плечом у императора. Как интересно-то!

\- Залко, нас туда не взяли, - вздохнула Лея. – Мы бы встали лядом с папой.

\- Я есё не очень знаю э-ти-кет, - Люк произнес сложное слово по слогам.

\- Я тозе, - утешила его Лея. – Мы выластем и научимся.

Люк кивнул. Он много чему научится. И говорить умные слова, как Лея, и летать, как папа. И еще чинить всякие железки, водить корабль через гипер и лазить по вентиляции.

\- А это зулналисты, - Лея снова ткнула пальцем в экран.

\- Кто?

\- Зулналисты. Они писут новости в газетах. Медиа, - сказала Лея. – И много влут! Так папа говолит. Папа-Вейдел. А папа-Бэйл говолит, сто это называется независимая плесса.

Люк подумал, что два папы – это очень трудно. Особенно когда они говорят разное. Вот у него только один папа, зато очень-очень любимый. И говорит он всегда правильное. Например, что лишние детальки от одного дроида можно воткнуть куда-нибудь в другого.

\- А почему? – спросил он. Лея задумалась.

\- Знаю! Папа-Вейдел не дает им интелвью. Зулналисты обизаются и влут. А папа-Бэйл дает.

\- А-а, - Люк снова кивнул. Папа и правда редко кому-то что-то дает. Разве что им с Леей разные штуки на поиграть. – А интелвью – это сто?

\- Это когда тебя спласывают, а ты отвечаесь.

\- Да, так папа не делает, - согласился Люк. – Он обычно сам говолит.

\- Залко, сто нас туда не взяли, - повторила Лея. – Мы бы дали!

\- Не глусти, - Люк обнял сестренку за плечи. – Хочесь, я тебе это интелвью дам?

\- Хочу, - решила Лея. – А потом я тебе. Стобы всё было сплаведливо.


	6. Chapter 6

День 6. Ключ "смысл жизни"

Все-таки этикет – незаменимая вещь. Его правила требуют от ситха-ученика представить потенциально сильных найденышей своему мастеру – и приходится аппрентису лететь в столицу, как бы ни хотелось этого избежать…

Палпатин едва заметно усмехнулся, окинув взглядом представшее перед глазами зрелище. А ведь без требований этикета он бы еще долго не увидел занимательнейшую сцену: Вейдер в роли наседки. Детей за спиной поставил, Силой оплел, окутал. Только что транспарант над головой не поднял: «моё, тронешь – зашибу». Забавно.

\- Встань, ученик, - заговорил он, улыбнувшись чуть шире. – Я рад, что могу наконец-то видеть твою вновь обретенную семью.

А Вейдер-то не рад, отнюдь. Пусть и следит за эмоциями, но до полного контроля ему еще далеко. Любому, хоть сколько-нибудь смыслящему в менталистике, несложно прочесть: ученик жалеет, что его не отправили куда-нибудь в Неизведанные Регионы. Скажем, Трауну помогать или Звездную Кузницу искать. Лет этак на десять. Как раз дети подрасти успеют, защищать себя подучатся…

Наивный, наивный Вейдер. Думает, что мастер станет посягать на его семью. Палпатин достаточно знает своего ученика, чтобы отложить эту идею. Вейдер молод и горяч, склонен к импульсивным поступкам. Бросится делать глупости, испугавшись за детей, – и где найти потом еще одного главнокомандующего? А с другой стороны, Лорду ситхов должно владеть собой. И если аппрентис не в состоянии научиться этому самостоятельно – что ж, долг мастера помочь ему!

\- Здравствуйте, юные Скайуокеры, - Палпатин перевел взгляд на детей. Такие похожие и такие разные. Мальчик опасливо моргает, косится то на широкое окно, то на декоративную вазу. Вместо поклона – глубокий кивок. Ничего, научится. Девочка серьезно приседает в реверансе, едва не запутавшись в ногах.

\- Здластвуйте, Васе Величество.

\- Оставим церемонии, - Палпатин добродушно махнул рукой. – До официального представления моему величеству вам еще расти и расти. Подойдите, не бойтесь.  
Вышли из-за спины отца, приблизились немного. А Вейдер-то напрягся. Сказать ему, что он похож на нексу, защищающую детенышей? Хотя, что уж там, таких детенышей Палпатин и сам берег бы. Не зря велел привезти их сюда, показать… Две половинки одной звезды, оплетшие друг друга протуберанцами, одинаково неровно вспыхивающие в Силе отражения друг друга. Как же их прятали целых три года?

\- Помнишь, Вейдер, пару лет назад ты спрашивал, зачем я вытащил тебя после Мустафара? – Палпатин снова смотрел на ученика. – Вот он, твой смысл жизни. Даже в двух экземплярах, про запас. А ведь если бы ты сдался тогда, заботиться о юных Скайуокерах пришлось бы мне. Впрочем, думаю, с Леей мы сошлись бы без труда. Ведь я тоже люблю Республику и демократию.

\- Я рад, что этого не произошло, - Вейдер уверенным жестом опустил ладони на макушки детей. – Не стоит пытаться провоцировать меня, мастер. Я уже не поведусь на такие намеки.

\- Конечно, Вейдер, - легко согласился Палпатин. Если бы ученик видел себя со стороны, он бы не стал утверждать это так самоуверенно.

\- А на сто вы намекаете, Васе Величество? – осторожно спросила Лея. На мордашке борются любопытство и вежливость.

\- На то, что твой отец очень любит тебя, - улыбнулся Палпатин. – И поэтому готов будет обеспечить вам обоим хорошее образование. Верно, Вейдер?

\- Обучу, - коротко ответил тот. Невысказанное «сам» повисло в воздухе, угрожающе дергая жгутами Силы.

\- Жаль, что твои познания на пути Силы еще далеки от идеала, - Палпатин сокрушенно покачал головой. – Тебе придется часто бывать в столице, чтобы приблизиться к совершенству.

Не ведется он, как же. За возможность влияния на детей насмерть биться готов. Сколь неподражаемы и захватывающи отношения ситхов в линии Бэйна…

\- Но пока что, думаю, нам не стоит утомлять юных Скайуокеров долгой аудиенцией. Вас ведь еще ждут дела в столице, верно?

\- Да, мастер, - Вейдер снова говорил короткими, обрубленными фразами. – Разрешите идти?

\- Разрешаю, - Палпатин чуть склонил голову. Понял ли ученик, что на его детей не претендуют всерьез? Всё равно они непременно попадут под императорское влияние, ведь Вейдер не сможет прятать их вечно. А то, что прежде всего они будут верны отцу… пока тот указан первым и единственным наследником престола, Палпатину нечего опасаться досрочного внимания ученика к правилу Бэйна. Не хочет Вейдер править, и с чего бы это?

\- До свиданья, Васе Величество, - снова изобразила реверанс Лея. Подняла взгляд. – Я тоже папу очень люблю.

Палпатин покровительственно улыбнулся ей. Интересно, это детская непосредственность говорит в девочке или бывшая воспитанница семьи Органа намекает, на чьей она стороне? Хорошо бы второе.


	7. Chapter 7

День 7. Ключ "универсальность"

Служба на флоте способствует работе над собой и развитию самых разнообразных черт характера. Например, сейчас Фирмусу Пиетту, старшему помощнику на «Истце», было совсем нетрудно удерживать спокойное лицо на совещании высших офицеров эскадры. Сохранять невозмутимый вид, серьезно кивать и – самое главное – не коситься в сторону стенной панели конференц-зала, за которой что-то многозначительно звякает и постукивает. Пусть остальные и дальше думают, что там просто идет плановая замена чего-нибудь. И хорошо еще, что на этом совещании нет милорда: не коситься на него было бы куда сложнее.

Когда собрание закончилось и офицеры стали расходиться, Пиетт поймал взгляд капитана корабля. Тот еле заметно дернул головой в сторону подозрительной панели. Пиетт коротко кивнул и, дождавшись, пока зал опустеет, негромко постучал по стене.

\- Ой! – тихо сказали оттуда.

\- Вылезай, - строго произнес Пиетт.

Стенная панель отодвинулась, и из отверстия показалась всклокоченная и замурзанная детская мордашка.

\- Люк, как тебе не стыдно? – укоризненно спросил Пиетт. – Подслушивать нехорошо. К тому же, ты стучал и мешал нам работать.

\- Я не Люк, я Лея, - поправила его мордашка. – Я плосто подстлиглась.

И, подумав, добавила:

\- И пелемазалась.

Пиетт только вздохнул, глядя, как несанкционированный слушатель вылезает из стены. Действительно, перемазалась. Такое ощущение, что где-то в технических ходах для дроидов разлили несколько типов смазки, а потом вытерли проползшей по этим лужам Леей самые пыльные места флагмана. И как только умудрилась?

\- Лазать по техническим ходам опасно, - сказал Пиетт. – Ты можешь заблудиться или пораниться.

\- Зато интелесно, - возразила Лея. – А папа найдет, если сто.

\- И вытащит? – Пиетт представил себе милорда главнокомандующего, лезущего за детьми, допустим, в вентиляцию.

\- И вытасит, - подтвердила Лея. Похоже, ее вера в папино могущество была непоколебима.

\- Раньше тебя хоть по косичкам отличить можно было, - мимоходом посетовал Пиетт. Нет, близнецы не были совершенно идентичными, но если учесть, как часто они измазывались в чем-нибудь техническом… Причем ведь с головой уляпывались! Иначе можно было различать по волосам. Впрочем, и светлые лохмы Люка постепенно темнели, лишенные солнечного света.

\- Это унивелсальность, - объяснила Лея. – И стандалтизация констлуилования… нас. Мы с Люком взаимоменяемые.

\- Кстати! – вздрогнул Пиетт. – А где сейчас Люк?

Невинный взгляд карих глаз – ну да, вот еще способ различать перепачканных близнецов – был ему ответом.

\- Не знаю!

«Надеюсь, он не полез в ангар, - подумал Пиетт. – Сейчас, когда шаттлы разносят офицеров по родным кораблям, там только Люка и не хватает».


	8. Chapter 8

Бонус :)

\- Папа, - Вейдера, сидящего за проектом усовершенствования тай-файтера, бесцеремонно подергали за плащ. – Эти нозницы плохие.

Лея стояла рядом с терминалом и показывала большие, изрядно разболтавшиеся ножницы, судя по виду, позаимствованные у кого-то из техников.

\- Почему плохие? – уточнил Вейдер.

\- Не лезут, - лаконично ответила Лея.

\- А что ты хотела отрезать?

\- Косичку, - Лея продемонстрировала короткий пучок волос над левым ухом.

Леины косички стали для Вейдера настоящим вызовом. Ходить с распущенными волосами дочь не хотела: после бурного, наполненного событиями дня на флагмане такая прическа больше напоминала шерсть рядового Контры после купания в освежителе на водяном режиме. На заплетание косичек охраной Лея поначалу согласилась, но выяснилось, что клоны 501-го совершенно не владеют сложным парикмахерским искусством. «Они неплавильно делают!» - поставила диагноз Лея, и заниматься ее прической пришлось Вейдеру. Тот косички плести умел, хотя в основном падаванские. Вот только осуществлять такие тонкие манипуляции протезами в перчатках… В итоге Вейдер тренировал мелкий телекинез, а Лея была в полном восторге от возможностей Силы.

\- А зачем ты ее отрезала? – спросил Вейдер.

\- Я хотела пловелить, как нозницы лезут, - объяснила Лея.

\- И как? – Вейдер подумал, что, с определенной точки зрения, Йода был прав: разум ребенка действительно подобен чему-то странному.

\- Плохо, - пожаловалась Лея. – Долго лезала. Потом Люк помогал: тянул за косичку, стобы не убегала. А потом нозницы сломались.

Вейдер повертел в руках предмет обсуждения.

\- Папа, отлезь втолую, а то некласиво, - снова дернула за плащ Лея.

\- Хм… хорошо. Стой ровно.

Почему-то вспомнился Орден. Вейдер, усмехнувшись под шлемом, оттянул в сторону уцелевшую косичку и провел у ее основания лезвием меча.

«Интересно, это считается посвящением в полноценные Скайуокеры или символическим отсечением Леи от пути Света?»

Теперь каштановые волосы на дочкиной голове торчали почти симметрично, курчавясь на правой стороне: жар от светового меча завил их в забавные кольца. Хмыкнув про себя, Вейдер провел лезвием и слева от леиной головы.

\- Смотри, - он погасил меч и нажал пару кнопок, переводя экран рабочего терминала в зеркальный режим.

\- Ух! Здолово! Спасибо, папа, я всегда хотела быть кудлявой! – обрадовалась Лея.

\- Они распрямятся обратно, - предупредил Вейдер.

Лея невинно улыбнулась, дернув себя за кудряшку.

\- Но ты зе мне помозесь, если сто?


End file.
